


The devil decides

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha se está muriendo y el diablo quiere hacer un trato</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil decides

# The devil decides

El diablo quiere hacer un trato. No habría venido por ningún otro motivo.

Natasha se está muriendo. Al final del pasillo del hospital, tras una puerta azul y un laberinto de salas metalizadas y asépticas, hay un grupo de cirujanos hurgando dentro de ella, tocándola más profunda e íntimamente de lo que Clint la ha tocado nunca. Están intentando salvarle la vida, no perder el latido de corazón que sigue palpitando rebelde en algún lugar de su pecho.

Esto es lo que ocurre: pasas demasiado tiempo con superhéroes y empiezas a creerte que eres invencible. (Indestructible. Infinito.) Y no lo eres. Ellos son agentes (asesinos) de S.H.I.E.L.D, son un pedazo de alma rota envuelta en un trozo de carne. Son cuerpos fatigados por el entrenamiento, curtidos por la experiencia y hábiles esquivando las balas, sí, pero son cuerpos humanos y mortales al fin y al cabo. 

Natasha se está muriendo, nunca ha tenido a las probabilidades tan en su contra. Clint la tenía entre sus brazos, su pelo rojo salpicado de sangre roja. Ahora se está muriendo en el quirófano. No hay diferencia, el amor no redime, no hace milagros. No puede hacer nada salvo sentarse y esperar.

El diablo quiere hacer un trato. Ha leído los cuentos de hadas y las historias de terror, sabe que cuando el personaje está desesperado, agotado por el dolor, es más fácil conseguir lo que se quiere de él.

Clint está sentado en la sala de espera. El suelo está hecho de baldosas grises, los asientos son incómodos, el tic-tac del reloj es molesto y la máquina de refrescos pierde agua. Es una sala de espera de hospital estándar, las eliges por catálogo y están diseñadas para reconfortar a los familiares de los pacientes. Para lo único que sirven en realidad es para que te recrees más en tu desgracia. Aquí es dónde te van a dar las noticias más importantes de tu vida, y es deprimente.

Las agujas del reloj se mueven de 5 a 6.

Steve está rezando. Tony está rezando a su manera (que consiste en beber whisky de una petaca mal disimulada). Bruce ha visto lo suficiente como para saber que los rezos no llevan a ninguna parte, pero lo disimula bien. Si Thor rezase, se tendría que rezar a sí mismo, así que está callado e incómodo por no ser capaz de convertir el agua en vino. Se van, eventualmente, a rezar y a no rezar con un café en las manos. 

(Se van porque Clint se lo pide a gritos).

Coulson sabría lo que hacer, lo que decir, cómo arreglarlo. Coulson no le dejaría solo. Coulson puede estar rezando o no en este momento, donde quiera que esté. 

El diablo se presenta a dar el pésame antes de tiempo. Lleva los ojos verdes, un traje negro y caro y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero el aliento le huele a muerte.

Nietzsche dijo que habíamos matado a Dios. ¿Cómo se mata al diablo? Las flechas no le atraviesan y el fuego no le purifica. Quizás, si el ser humano estuviera dispuesto a no hacer más que el bien, el diablo y su existencia sin sentido desaparecerían. Como no puedes arrancar el mal de la tierra, no puedes librarte de él. Necesitamos al diablo más de lo que necesitamos a Dios.

“Oh pobre, pobre Barton, magullado y destrozado. He oído que los halcones os emparejáis para toda la vida. ¿Qué será de ti una vez que haya muerto? Una vez que su cuerpo haya sido enterrado, pasto de los gusanos, putrefacto. ¿Qué será de ti cuando el recuerdo de ella también se pudra en tu cabeza?”

El diablo nunca deja de sonreír. Esquiva la patada de Clint y el subsiguiente puñetazo como si se tratase de una suave brisa. Tiene una proposición interesante que hacer, que depende de lo que depende todo, de si se está dispuesto a pagar el precio.

“Ella puede morir con tu nombre en sus labios o puede vivir. A cambio sólo te pido una cosa.”

Se inclina, le coge de la barbilla para levantar su mirada y deja que la pausa dramática sea la que marque la tensión.

“Se mío.”

Rumpelstiltskin también podría estar dispuesto a hacer un trato. Mefistófeles, la bruja, el genio de la lámpara mágica, todos harían un trato con él. Sólo habría que pedirlo, pero no hay tiempo, y en todas esas historias los deseos concedidos no se cumplen como deberíann. Al final nadie logra lo que quiere. El diablo es más seguro, le pone el contrato delante de los ojos sin letra pequeña, sin cláusulas adicionales. No hay truco.

El diablo es el dios de las mentiras y de los engaños, y en todo engaño hay una parte de verdad. Esta es la verdad: Se mío, pertenéceme, y ella vivirá. Lo que venga después, lo que haga con él, no importará.

Es simple. El diablo ya lo ha hecho antes, pero hay un delicioso sabor a victoria consiguiendo que tus enemigos se arrodillen por su propia voluntad, que se entreguen sabiendo lo que eso conlleva, lo que les va a costar. Significa que se han resignado y que nunca podrán escapar de él.

El sentimentalismo es uno de los peores errores de diseño de la raza humana. 

Clint está tentado, la serpiente le ofrece la manzana. Roja, dulce, apremiante. Por esto Eva le dio un mordisco, por esto Newton vio los secretos del universo reflejados en su piel. La manzana vale el sacrificio. La manzana es Natasha.

Ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de decirle que la quiere. (Mentira, ha tenido millones de oportunidades. Todos los hombres son unos cobardes cuando llega el momento). Ella lo habría entendido a su manera. Para Natasha el amor significa lealtad y camaradería y compartir el café todas las mañanas. Eso les bastaba. Ese es el acuerdo al que habían llegado tácitamente: tú me quieres con todo lo que tienes y yo te quiero con lo poco que me queda.

Natasha merece la pena ser salvada. Y la elección es simple, Clint ya ha hecho esto antes.

El diablo le tiende la mano.

“Di que sí.”

(Clint acepta el apretón de manos y es suyo para siempre. Deja que el diablo le bese triunfal. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos, porque todo lo demoníaco y lo monstruoso tiene los ojos rojos. Natasha vive. Las tornas cambian y es él el que necesita ayuda, al que han encerrado dentro de sí mismo y convertido en una marioneta. Clint será el doncel atrapado en lo alto de una torre y Natasha la princesa valiente. Corren, se persiguen mutuamente y se disparan a matar, pero los tiros fallan. Lo importante es que Natasha corre más deprisa. Natasha respira. Y puede que si entregas tu vida al demonio para preservar lo que amas, te ganes el cielo.)

No es eso lo que obtiene. Lo que obtiene es esto:

Clint va a aceptar el apretón de manos cuando el brazo de Loki se disuelve en el aire, de la misma forma en que se deshacen la mayoría de las promesas.

Lo que obtiene es su risa. Loki se ríe tan alto que las paredes del hospital podrían desmoronarse y enterrarlos a todos allí. La gente tiende a olvidar lo fundamental: el diablo es el dios de las mentiras y de los engaños antes que diablo.

Loki podría hacer cualquier cosa: que llovieran meteoritos de fuego y azufre, que la humanidad se transformara en estatuas de sal, convertir el océano Atlántico en sangre y mandar diez plagas a consumir la tierra. Podría hacer lo mismo que Dios, resucitar a Natasha igual que resucitó a Lazaro, curar sus heridas como curó a los leprosos. (Se pregunta si Dios y Jesucristo y los panteones griegos y egipcios no fueron más que visitantes que se aburrían y que juraron ser más de lo que en realidad eran. Es la explicación más plausible).

Lo cierto es que Loki podría hacer que Natasha viviera y que Clint se doblegara. Pero esto, esto es más divertido. Darle la esperanza de que pueda salvarla y luego quitársela. El amor no conquista a la muerte.

Clint quiere hacer un trato con el diablo. Para el diablo es más rentable ver a Natasha morir. Y es el diablo el que decide.

No importan las evaluaciones psicológicas ni el test de rorschach, no importan los recalibrados cognitivos a los que esté dispuesto a someterse, Clint nunca va a poder deshacerse de él. Ni de él ni del perpetuo frío. Lo peor de todo es no saber si sus recuerdos son reales o fueron creados especialmente para alojarse en su mente y crearle pesadillas. (Loki y sus manos clavándose en su costado, tirándole al suelo para ponerle de rodillas. Sus dientes mordiéndole el cuello. Su forma de moverse dentro de él, arrítmica y violenta. No hay manera de que no sienta asco de sí mismo). 

El diablo desaparece. Las agujas del reloj se mueven de 6 a 7. Los Vengadores vuelven con sus cafés y sus absurdas plegarias sin contestar. Coulson puede o no puede estar esperando a Natasha en las puertas del cielo (puede estar en las del infierno). Ella sigue muriéndose y Clint sigue sentado. 

Las agujas del reloj se mueven de 7 a 8.


End file.
